SENSU, 2099 : FIRST ENCOUNTER
by Kuncir Kuda
Summary: Kou dan Gino diduga menculik Akane di Jalan Sensu yang terabaikan dan berbahaya. Namun ternyata justru Gino yang berada dalam bahaya, menyebabkan Tomomi harus menyelamatkan putranya. Pertemuan pertama Gino-Kou dengan Akane, 13 belas tahun sebelum Akane bergabung dengan CID. Multichap, semi-canon. Fic pertama di FFN dan fandom ini.
1. Chapter 1

FIRST ENCOUNTER

Disclaimer : Psycho-Pass milik Gen Urobuchi/Noitamina/IG Production

* * *

Tokyo tahun 2099.

"Ugh, kau yakin akan aman? Di sini banyak orang. Bagaimana kalau ada yang mengenali kita?" Gino bertanya pada Kou namun matanya liar menyisir keadaan di Taman Ueno. Berusaha memastikan bahwa tidak ada pengunjung di taman itu yang tampak akrab di matanya. Tapi tampaknya tidak ada sosok yang ia kenali, kecuali Kou sendiri dan Dime yang duduk di dekat kakinya.

Kou memutar bola matanya. Bosan mendengar kekhawatiran Gino. Ia hampir membanting ranselnya ke tanah. Untung tidak jadi. Remaja empat belas tahun itu lebih mengkhawatirkan nasib barang-barang yang ia bawa.

"Tenanglah. Atau kau mau pindah lokasi? Uhm, ke Jalan Sensu... Di sana pasti tidak ada yang akan mengenali kita," usul Kou mencoba sabar.

"Tapi di sana 'kan..."

"Lebih aman daripada taman ini atau atap sekolah, 'kan? Di sana tidak ada pemindai simatik yang bisa mengukur rona kita. Jadi, seharusnya aman," potong Kou sambil mengedipkan mata.

Gino memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Ia mengangguk setuju.

Kou tersenyum puas. Ia merangkul pundak sahabatnya, "nah, begitu dong! Yuk!"

Gino tersenyum canggung. Kemudian berjalan agak cepat demi menyusul Kou yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan taman.

Tampaknya, lokasi baru yang dipilih oleh Kou memang lebih aman. Setelah tahun 2076, jalan itu dan Jalan Angu menjadi daerah yang ditinggalkan menyusul serangan teroris yang menewaskan sekitar empat ratus dua puluh orang yang tengah berada di sana. Insiden berdarah itu menjadi salah satu pemicu dimulainya Sistem Sibyl di Jepang. Kou dan Gino belum dilahirkan saat sistem tersebut dibangun, namun dampaknya mereka rasakan saat ini. Hidup tanpa ketakutan di tempat teraman di dunia : Jepang.

Di dua jalan itu, tidak ada kamera pengintai atau pemindai simatik yang bisa mengukur rona seseorang karena memang tidak diperlukan. Daerah tersebut telah menjadi semacam monumen peringatan bagi korban keganasan terorisme sehingga tidak berpenghuni. Tempat aman bagi Kou yang ingin bersenang-senang sebelum kelulusan mereka tahun depan.

"Anjingnya lucu."

Gino menoleh. Seorang anak kecil ternyata sedang mengikuti dia dan Dime. Dia tidak menyadarinya karena sedang sibuk dengan kekhawatirannya mengenai rencana mereka berdua.

Anak berambut pendek itu memeluk Dime tanpa permisi pada pemiliknya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di tubuh Dime, merasakan kehangatan rambut lebatnya.

"Namanya siapa, Kak?" tanya anak itu.

"Uhm... namanya Dime. Mmm... _boku,_ orangtuamu di mana? Kau berjalan sendirian sampai di daerah ini?" tanya Gino. Ia mencari-cari di antara orang-orang yang lalu-lalang di sekitarnya. Berharap menemukan orangtua anak ini agar ia bisa menyusul Kou.

Anak itu tertawa geli. Usianya sekitar enam atau tujuh tahun, mengenakan _t-shirt_ dan celana pendek.

"Namaku Akane. Aku sedang mengunjungi Nenek yang tinggal di dekat sini. Sebenarnya aku mau jalan-jalan saja karena bosan, tapi tadi kulihat anjing Kakak lucu sekali."

"Oh..." Gino tercengang.

Ternyata dia anak perempuan. Meski agak malu karena salah sangka, tak ayal Gino merasa senang karena ada yang menyayangi Dime selain dirinya.

"Ini hadiah dari nenekku juga, sih. Dia memang disukai banyak orang," ujar Gino bangga. Ia berjongkok di dekat Dime dan mengusap-usap lehernya. Dime menjilat wajahnya. Senang.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, aku akan minta Nenek memberiku anjing juga!" sergah Akane dengan mata berbinar. Lucu sekali.

"Boleh. Kalau kau sudah punya anjingnya, kita bisa mengajaknya jalan sama-sama," balas Gino kekanakan.

Akane tertawa. Ia memeluk Dime sekali lagi, membenamkan wajah kecilnya di antara lebatnya rambut Dime. Gino tersenyum senang, lalu ikut-ikutan memeluk Dime.

"Oi, Gino! Anak itu terlalu kecil untuk kau ajak pacaran!"

Kou muncul dengan mata mendelik. Ia sudah memasuki Jalan Sensu saat menyadari bahwa Gino dan Dime tidak berada di belakangnya. Ternyata, sahabatnya malah asyik bermain dengan anjingnya dan seorang anak kecil yang tidak ia kenal. Apa-apaan itu?

Gino berdiri dan mendengus, "aku mau pulang saja. Kurasa ini ide buruk. Buktinya, ada anak ini yang mencegahku pergi ke Jalan Sensu."

Kou tampak gemas. Ia menarik tubuh Gino dan berbisik di telinganya, "kita hanya melihat-lihat majalah pria dewasa, Gino. Apa bahayanya? Setelah gagal mengakses layanan wanita virtual karena umur kita belum cukup, hanya ini satu-satunya cara. Media cetak 'kan tidak punya pemindai simatik atau pelacak atau semacamnya."

"Entahlah..." Gino masih ragu.

"Aku sudah janji akan mengembalikannya pada Mitsuki-san besok. Ini kesempatan terakhir kita. Aku juga sudah menemukan tempat yang bagus untuk bersantai sambil membaca majalah," lanjut Kou serius.

Gino mulai terpengaruh. Ia menoleh pada Akane yang masih asyik bermain dengan Dime. Kou segera memahami keraguan Gino.

"Begini saja, kita ajak anak itu juga. Dia bisa menemani Dime sementara kita melaksanakan tujuan kita di Jalan Sensu. Lihat, dia pasti akan kecewa jika dipisahkan dengan Dime saat ini juga. Kalau perlu, setelah kita selesai, kita antarkan dia pulang," bujuk Kou lagi. Licik.

Gino memandang Akane dan Dime sekali lagi. Ia menghela napas, lalu membungkuk untuk berbicara dengan Akane. Akane menyambut dengan sukacita. Satu tangannya memegang tali kekang Dime, sementara tangan lainnya menggandeng tangan Gino. Mengikuti kedua remaja itu menuju Jalan Sensu tanpa menyadari bahwa ia sedang dimanfaatkan.

Namun, apa yang tidak disadari oleh Kou mau pun Gino adalah keberadaan sebuah kamera pengawas di salah satu sudut jalan yang berbatasan dengan Jalan Sensu. Kamera itu dengan jelas menangkap sosok Akane dengan dua orang pemuda tanggung yang tidak dikenal oleh orangtua Akane.

Baik Kou mau pun Gino tidak mengira, bahwa kenakalan mereka ini akan membuat mereka berada dalam kesulitan. Kesulitan yang sangat besar dan berbahaya.

* * *

Ruang kerja CID Divisi 3 kantor MWPSB, saat yang sama.

Tomomi menekan-nekan tombol _keyboard_. Lalu berdecak kesal karena tampaknya tidak berfungsi. Ia menoleh ke meja kosong di sebelahnya untuk meminjam _keyboard_ yang tidak terpakai. Meja kerja Satonaka. Dulunya.

Tomomi menghela napas berat. Pekerjaan sebagai Penegak memang berurusan dengan bahaya dan maut. Selama ia bertugas, sudah terlalu banyak korban jiwa yang jatuh. Tomomi lupa menghitungnya. Betapa sayangnya, terlalu banyak orang-orang muda yang harus gugur demi menjadi tameng Inspektur.

"Pakai saja, Masaoka-san. Maaf untuk sementara Anda bekerja sendiri. Para Penegak yang baru akan bertugas minggu depan," kata Waku. Rupanya inspektur muda itu mengetahui masalah kecil yang dihadapi Tomomi.

Tomomi menoleh ke arah meja di sebelah meja Waku. Jika Tomomi kehilangan tiga rekan kerja sekaligus, maka Waku kehilangan seorang rekan kerja sekaligus mentor. Divisi ini pada akhirnya akan berada di bawah pengawasan Waku, yang kelak harus menjadi pembimbing bagi inspektur baru.

Tomomi mengambil _keyboard_ di meja Satonaka. Ia baru saja akan menyambungkannya ke komputer saat Waku tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Masaoka-san, kita ada pekerjaan baru," ujarnya, lalu bergegas ke luar.

Tomomi melongo. Lalu tersenyum seolah berkata, _kita memang tidak boleh beristirahat dalam duka._

* * *

"Kou."

Tidak ada balasan.

"Kou!"

"Y-ya?" balas Kou gelagapan. Ia menarik sedikit kerah bajunya. Apa yang ia lihat di majalah rupanya cukup banyak mempengaruhinya. Dasar remaja tanggung.

"Ke mana Dime dan Akane?"

Gino seolah tidak terpengaruh dengan apa yang ia lihat di majalah. Remaja itu malah mencemaskan anjingnya dan anak yang masih asing bagi mereka.

Tapi, waktu memang sudah cukup lama berlalu sejak terakhir kali Kou mendengar tawa Akane diselingi gonggongan Dime. Pantas saja Gino mencari-cari. Bisa gawat kalau anak orang sampai hilang hanya karena ulah mereka berdua.

"Kita cari saja," jawab Kou. Ia memasukkan majalah-majalah ke dalam ranselnya. Kaleng bir—yang isinya ia bagi dengan Gino—ia biarkan teronggok di lantai.

Gino mendahului Kou meninggalkan toko suvenir yang terabaikan tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan 'mempelajari' majalah dewasa. Walaupun ia mengetahui bahwa Jalan Sensu adalah daerah kosong, namun bahaya bisa saja datang dari bangunan mau pun jalanan yang diabaikan tersebut. Saat memasuki Jalan Sensu, Kou nyaris tertimpa rangka jendela yang runtuh dari sebuah bangunan berlantai dua. Gino tentu saja tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi pada Dime mau pun Akane.

"Kita berpencar saja. Aku ke arah sana. Bertemu mereka atau tidak, kita berkumpul di sini lagi," usul Kou.

"Ya. Kita harus cepat-cepat. Tidak lama lagi malam akan tiba. Ugh, kenapa juga aku harus keasyikan sendiri?" rutuk Gino kesal.

"Hei, ini salahku. Akan kuusahakan menemukan mereka," sahut Kou. Setengah berlari menyusuri jalan sambil meneriakkan nama Akane dan Dime.

Gino memandang kepergian sahabatnya. Ia menghela napas berat. Kemudian berpaling ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah yang dituju oleh Kou. Juga sambil meneriakkan nama Akane dan bersiul memanggil Dime. Berharap menemukan mereka segera.

"Aku tidak akan melihat majalah orang dewasa lagi, aku tidak akan minum minuman keras lagi, asalkan Dime dan Akane ditemukan," sumpahnya lirih.

Akan tetapi, sumpah saja tidak akan berguna, 'kan? Apalagi, tanpa Kou dan Gino sadari, seorang pria mengamati gerak-gerik mereka dari lantai atas sebuah bangunan yang terletak di depan toko suvenir. Saat Gino beranjak pergi, ia tersenyum sambil menunjuk ke arah Gino. Seperti seekor predator yang telah menentukan sasarannya.

* * *

Tomomi memahami perasaan Nobuchika lima tahun yang lalu saat dirinya dinyatakan sebagai kriminal laten. Namun Tomomi tidak bisa memahami apa yang ada di benak putra tunggalnya saat ia memasuki Jalan Sensu. Kamera dan pemindai secara jelas menangkap sosok Nobuchika bersama anjingnya serta dua anak lagi beranjak memasuki area terabaikan itu. Putranya yang masih polos itu tidak tahu bahaya apa yang mengancam saat memasukinya.

Jalan Sensu bukan sekadar area yang ditinggalkan. Bagi MWPSB, Jalan Sensu adalah daerah yang diduga sebagai salah satu sarang kriminal karena tidak terdeteksi oleh Sistem Sibyl. MWPSB dan sejumlah lembaga terkait sudah mengusulkan agar daerah tersebut dihancurkan dan dibangun lagi sebagai daerah yang terbaca oleh Sistem Sibyl. Apalagi, beberapa hari sebelumnya di sekitar Jalan Sensu, telah ditemukan jenazah seorang perempuan muda yang diduga telah diculik, diperkosa lalu dibunuh. CID masih menyelidiki kasus tersebut melalui Divisi 2.

Kini Divisi 2 meminta bantuan personil Divisi 3 yang tersisa—Waku dan Tomomi—untuk ikut menyelidiki kasus baru di Jalan Sensu. Lagi-lagi pembunuhan dengan korban seorang perempuan. Tapi kali ini, si korban jauh lebih muda. Jenazahnya ditemukan sekitar sejam setelah Nobuchika dan temannya yang bernama Kougami Shinya serta seorang gadis kecil bernama Tsunemori Akane memasuki Jalan Sensu. Hingga kini, keberadaan ketiga anak tersebut—serta seekor anjing—belum diketahui.

Tetapi, keselamatan Nobuchika dan kawan-kawan bukan menjadi satu-satunya perhatian saat ini. Ada hal yang tidak kalah menarik perhatian CID. Dan itu menjadi sumber kekhawatiran terbesar Tomomi.

"Masaoka-san," panggil Waku. Membuyarkan lamunan Tomomi mengenai keadaan Nobuchika.

"Anda tetap diikutkan dalam kasus ini karena kita benar-benar kekurangan tenaga. Saya harap, Anda menyikapi kasus ini secara obyektif, apapun kebenaran yang berada di baliknya," ujar Waku tanpa menoleh karena mengemudikan mobil menuju Jalan Sensu. Walaupun terhitung baru, ia bisa memahami apa yang dipikirkan oleh anak buahnya saat ini.

"Ya, saya mengerti, Inspektur," balas Tomomi tercekat.

Pemindai simatik rupanya menangkap adanya peningkatan rona yang cukup signifikan dari Nobuchika dan kawannya yang bernama Shinya. Apalagi mereka membawa serta seorang gadis cilik dengan rona yang tidak bermasalah. Membawa pergi seorang anak kecil ke daerah berbahaya niscaya hanya akan membawa kesulitan. Asumsi bisa saja dijatuhkan hanya berdasarkan sedikit fakta : Nobuchika dan Shinya _mungkin_ merencanakan sesuatu terhadap Akane. Menggunakan anjing untuk memikat Akane, lalu membawanya ke tempat yang sepi, terabaikan dan berbahaya. Demi sebuah rencana yang hanya mereka berdua yang tahu. Bagaimanapun, mereka adalah pemuda-pemuda yang sedang mengalami pubertas, bukan? Dan mereka jauh lebih kuat daripada Akane. Sangat, sangat mudah untuk mengatasi Akane yang sendirian dan lemah.

Tomomi menepis dugaan itu. Ia harus percaya pada putranya sendiri. Meskipun ia bisa melihat jelas betapa tegangnya Nobuchika saat menggiring Akane memasuki Jalan Sensu. Dan Shinya tampak bersemangat. Seperti hendak mencoba hal baru yang sudah lama membuatnya penasaran.

Tomomi menunduk, menyentuh keningnya. Berkali-kali membisikkan penyangkalan yang hanya didengar olehnya sendiri, _"itu tidak benar... itu tidak benar..."_

* * *

Kou sudah sejak tadi merasa waswas. Sedikit takut. Ia merasa ada yang sedang mengamatinya. Namun sejauh mata memandang, ia tidak melihat siapa-siapa kecuali bangunan-bangunan tua, kusam dan cacat di sana-sini. Apakah pengintip itu bersembunyi? Gino-kah?

"Gino?!" serunya. Tak ada sahutan.

Lagipula, Gino bukanlah tipe orang yang suka bersembunyi untuk menjahili orang lain. Gino terlalu serius untuk itu. Apakah ada orang lain di daerah ini?

Kou sudah kembali ke depan toko suvenir setelah gagal menemukan Dime dan Akane. Ia mencoba menghubungi Gino sejak tadi, tapi gagal. Kou percaya hal itu bukan karena Gino kesal padanya hingga menolak menjawab panggilannya. Gino bukanlah pribadi yang seperti itu.

"Kakak!"

Kou berbalik saat sayup-sayup mendengar suara seorang anak perempuan. Ia berharap semoga itu adalah suara Akane.

Senyum Kou mengembang saat melihat sosok Akane berlari menuju ke arahnya.

Saat pandangannya akan sosok Akane semakin jelas, Kou menyadari bahwa anak itu tengah berlari dengan wajah ketakutan. Pipinya tertempel debu yang bercampur dengan air mata. Pakaiannya juga kotor dan lututnya terluka. Tapi Akane terus berlari ke arahnya.

Akane berteriak-teriak sambil menunjuk ke arah belakangnya. Mula-mula kurang jelas bagi Kou, namun saat Akane hanya berjarak dua meter darinya, Kou memahami satu hal.

Akane—dengan kata-kata yang tidak teratur di tengah napas yang terengah—meminta Kou menolong si Kakak pemilik Dime. Lalu Akane mengatakan sesuatu mengenai Dime yang menggigit seorang pria yang memukul Gino. Lalu tentang Dime yang dipukul oleh seorang pria lain. Kemudian tentang Gino yang menyuruhnya lari.

Akane sudah ditemukan. Tapi tanpa Gino dan Dime.

Gino berada dalam bahaya. Hanya itu yang Kou simpulkan.

* * *

NYAMBUNG MINGGU DEPAN KALAU INTERNET LAGI BERSAHABAT.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Psycho-Pass milik Gen Urobuchi/Noitamina/IG Production

* * *

Tokyo, 2099.

Jalan Sensu dan Jalan Angu adalah dua jalan yang terisolir sejak 2076. Pihak berwenang hanya memasang pagar kawat tak terkunci yang mudah dilewati di sekeliling jalan sepanjang 1,6 km tersebut untuk membatasi daerah tersebut dengan wilayah lain Tokyo yang terus berkembang. Sebab, tidak ada yang mau pergi ke sana, tempat yang hanya mengingatkan pada duka mendalam warga Tokyo puluhan tahun silam. Jadi untuk apa memperketat pengamanan di daerah kosong melompong?

Hingga sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Jalan Sensu yang terlupakan mulai menarik perhatian lagi. Saat itu, sebagai detektif, Tomomi menyelidiki kasus penemuan jenazah seorang remaja pria di Jalan Sensu. Saat itu disimpulkan bahwa remaja itu bunuh diri. Meski demikian, kasus tersebut telah memulai wacana agar Jalan Sensu dan Jalan Angu ditangani dengan serius.

Kini, tampaknya kedua jalan terabaikan itu sudah menjadi sarang kriminal. Tempat yang berbahaya.

Orangtua Akane sudah melaporkan bahwa mereka kehilangan Akane. Anak itu belum kembali sejak pamit untuk bermain di sekitar apartemen neneknya. Sebagai seorang ayah, Tomomi memahami perasaan mereka. Ia pernah panik saat kehilangan Nobuchika di sebuah festival, padahal saat itu Nobuchika hanya terlalu asyik melihat-lihat di depan sebuah gerai tanaman. Hingga tiba waktu untuk pulang, Tomomi menggendong Nobuchika agar lebih mudah diawasi.

Jika saja Akane tidak memasuki Jalan Sensu, keberadaannya pasti bisa dilacak dengan mudah. Dan Nobuchika adalah salah seorang yang bertanggung jawab atas ulah Akane itu. _Nobuchika, putra Tomomi sendiri._

Tomomi tidak tahu apa jawaban MWPSB atas laporan orangtua Akane. Namun Tomomi bisa memberikan jawaban itu. Sekaligus menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri. Di mana Nobuchika? Bagaimana keadaannya? Benarkah dugaan CID terhadap Nobuchika dan Shinya?

Saat Waku dan Tomomi tiba di perbatasan Jalan Sensu, _drones_ telah memblokir beberapa titik jalan keluar. Dua orang Inspektur Divisi 2 masih menunggu kedatangan para Penegak yang dibawa dengan kendaraan berbeda. Penyisiran terhadap daerah ini akan dimulai segera. Waku dan Tomomi serta sejumlah _drones_ akan memasuki Jalan Sensu lebih dulu.

"Kuharap kita bisa menemukan anakmu secepatnya, Masaoka-san," ujar Waku.

Tomomi hanya mengangguk. Ia menunggu proses _initializing_ selesai. Setelah dinyatakan sebagai pengguna yang sah, ia berjalan di depan Waku. Dengan Dominator siap ditembakkan.

* * *

Kou bisa apa? Ya, ia memang bisa gulat dan _kick boxing_ , juga bercita-cita menjadi seorang inspektur. Akan tetapi, tetap saja ia masih anak-anak. Bulan depan, usianya baru akan menginjak lima belas tahun. Apa yang harus ia lakukan dalam situasi ini?

Akane terus menangis dalam dekapannya. Menceritakan apa yang baru saja ia alami. Berulang-ulang.

"Kakak itu dipukul sampai jatuh... Aku disuruh lari... Dime juga tidak bisa jalan lagi..."

 _Ini salahku!_ Aku yang membawa mereka ke sini. Kupikir daerah ini hanya wilayah kosong biasa. Ternyata di sini berbahaya. Ternyata ada penjahat di sini, rutuk Kou dalam hati.

Kou melepaskan Akane. Ia beranjak menuju arah yang dituju Gino sebelumnya. Ia harus melihat keadaan sahabatnya. Jika dapat, ia akan menolongnya.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Akane?

Kou menatap Akane yang berjongkok sambil menangis. Akane juga bisa berada dalam bahaya lagi jika dibiarkan sendirian. Lagipula, Kou sendiri tidak yakin bahwa dirinya dalam keadaan aman. Apalagi matahari mulai terbenam. Sebentar lagi gelap. Kou tidak tahu seperti apa suasana di daerah ini pada malam hari. Terlalu berbahaya.

"Kita cari bantuan," kata Kou pada Akane. Ia menggendong gadis kecil itu, kemudian bergegas menuju perbatasan Jalan Sensu. Tapi ejekan seseorang dari belakangnya membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

"Dan meninggalkan temanmu sendirian? Saat kau tiba dengan bantuanmu itu, temanmu mungkin sudah mati dimangsa predator-predator itu."

Kou tercengang. Ia tidak mengenal orang yang memperingatkannya itu. Kelihatannya bukan orang Jepang karena kulitnya berwarna gelap. Ia menyeringai pada Kou. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan kekar membuat Akane merasa takut. Gadis itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Kou.

"Paman itu yang memukul Kakak," bisik Akane. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya di lengan Kou.

Kou terhenyak. Dipukul oleh orang sebesar itu, wajar saja jika Gino jatuh. Kou pun tidak yakin bahwa ia bisa lebih baik daripada Gino. Namun satu hal yang Kou yakini, bukan hanya Gino yang berada dalam bahaya. Dirinya dan Akane kini juga menghadapi masalah yang sama.

* * *

"Bangun, anak bodoh! Kau tidak boleh pingsan lama-lama. Pelangganku menunggu."

Gino mengerang. Matanya masih terpejam, sulit untuk dibuka. Lagipula kepalanya sakit. Rasanya berat untuk menuruti perintah itu.

"Pemalas!"

Wow, pria itu sudah dua kali memaki padahal Gino belum sekalipun melihat wajahnya. Hebat sekali.

Namun itu belum seberapa. Tunggu hingga pria itu bertindak lebih jauh. Menyiram wajah Gino agar anak itu cepat sadar.

Tubuh Gino berguncang. Terkejut karena siraman air di wajahnya. Sebentar... bukan air. Bau dan rasanya berbeda. Gino juga merasakan perih di pelipisnya akibat terkena siraman cairan itu. Matanya membuka. Akhirnya.

"Kenapa? Belum pernah minum vodka ya? Kau pikir minuman yang enak itu hanya bir murahan yang kau bagi dengan temanmu?" ejek pria itu lagi sambil terkekeh puas.

Karena penglihatannya kurang jelas, Gino mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Ia hendak mengusap matanya agar bisa menyingkirkan wiski yang menempel. Tapi tidak bisa.

"Eh?" Gino tersentak. Kedua tangannya tidak bisa digerakkan, tersembunyi di balik punggungnya. Terasa sakit di pergelangan saat Gino mencoba menariknya. Rupanya tangannya diikat. Gino meronta karena panik, tapi malah dihadiahi pukulan di wajahnya hingga ia tersungkur mencium lantai. Sepasang tangan segera membalik tubuh Gino dan memaksanya duduk. Gino terhuyung karena pukulan itu hanya menambah parah penderitaannya.

"Choe Gu-sung, jangan memukul di wajah. Harganya bisa turun nanti," sergah seorang pria lagi menegur pria pertama. Suaranya pun terasa asing bagi Gino. Lagipula, memangnya Gino bisa mengenal siapa di daerah ini?

Pandangan Gino semakin jelas dan terang. Ia terkejut saat menyadari bahwa seraut wajah kini tengah berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Gino tidak mengenal pria itu, tapi tampaknya pria itu—Choe—sangat berminat padanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan saat memasuki daerah ini? Anak bodoh, lain kali keluargamu akan melihatmu di dalam peti jenazah. Sebagian pemangsa itu lebih suka membunuhmu daripada membawamu keluar dari sini hidup-hidup," ujar Choe tanpa nada mengancam. Ia tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tangannya mengusap-usap pipi Gino.

Gino tidak mengerti apa yang Choe katakan. Ia mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi padanya walau kepalanya masih sakit. Bola mata hijaunya mengitari sekelilingnya. Ia berada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang mengingatkannya pada toko hewan peliharaan yang biasa dikunjunginya. Ada banyak kerangkeng untuk hewan di sana, tapi semuanya kosong dan terabaikan. Rekan Choe duduk di atas sebuah kandang pintunya sudah lenyap. Kandang yang cukup besar untuk ditempati oleh seekor anjing. Anjing sebesar Dime...

"Dime! Akane!" sergah Gino tiba-tiba. Secara naluriah ia mencoba bangkit untuk mencari Dime dan Akane. Namun pria di depannya menahan kedua bahunya. Lalu menamparnya. Gino terkejut sekali lagi. Ia menatap Choe dengan nanar.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan memukul di wajah," sergah pria kedua. Ia terdengar kesal. Choe terkekeh.

"Baiklah," kata pria pertama pada Gino, "aku tidak akan memukulmu di wajah lagi, tapi di ulu hati. Sama dengan yang Rutaganda lakukan untuk melumpuhkanmu."

Rutaganda? Siapa lagi itu? Apakah dia yang menangkap Gino?

 _Saat itu Gino sudah menemukan Akane dan Dime. Ia mengajak mereka pulang, tapi dua orang pria menghalangi jalan mereka. Yang satu bertubuh tinggi besar dan berkulit gelap, sedangkan yang lainnya lebih kecil. Mereka berusaha menangkap Gino dan Akane._

 _Gino dan Akane jelas saja memilih kabur. Tapi Gino dibekap oleh pria yang ternyata bernama Rutaganda itu. Gino berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi Rutaganda jauh lebih kuat. Akane juga dengan dengan mudah ditangkap oleh rekan Rutaganda. Dime berusaha menolong tuannya, ia menggigit kaki Rutaganda. Namun Rutaganda tidak merasakan apa-apa sama sekali. Entah apa yang membuatnya kebal terhadap gigitan seekor anjing. Ia malah tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa anjing Gino itu sudah menggelitikinya._

 _Pria yang menangkap Akane memukul Dime dengan sebatang kayu. Berulang-ulang hingga Dime lumpuh. Gino tidak terima. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri lebih keras lagi. Walaupun caranya agak memalukan, tapi hanya itu yang dapat Gino lakukan. Menggigit lengan Rutaganda, sambil berharap bahwa lengan orang itu tidak sekebal kakinya. Harapan Gino terkabul._

 _Rutaganda berteriak marah. Tapi ia mengendurkan lengannya. Gino meloloskan diri lalu menghampiri pria yang menangkap Akane. Tanpa berpikir, ia meninju wajah orang jahat itu. Cukup keras juga hingga lawannya yang tidak siap menjadi terhuyung. Akane terlepas dari pegangan pria itu dan terjatuh. Gino menyuruhnya lari. Akane menurut, meski tampak berat meninggalkan Gino sendiri._

 _Gino mengambil tubuh Dime tanpa memeriksanya lagi. Ia juga harus cepat-cepat lari. Rasa cemasnya pada kondisi Dime membuatnya lupa bahwa orang-orang jahat di belakangnya masih dapat menyakitinya._

 _Rutaganda memukul kepala Gino hingga Gino terjerembab. Dime terlepas dari gendongan, menimpa aspal jalanan. Rutaganda kemudian membalik tubuh Gino yang masih terkapar memegang kepalanya. Pria besar itu sangat marah sehingga dengan satu pukulan telak di ulu hati, Gino dilumpuhkan. Hal terakhir yang Gino lihat adalah tubuh Dime yang tergolek, tidak bergerak lagi. Kacamata Gino tergeletak di dekat tubuh anjing kesayangannya itu. Ada Akane menjerit ketakutan. Kemudian berbalik dan berlari menjauh._

"Choe, Rutaganda belum selesai juga mengurus anak yang satunya?" tanya pria kedua, mengusir jauh ingatan Gino.

"Lama sekali dia. Pelelangan dimulai sebentar lagi," balas Choe.

"Kita mulai saja. Anak yang satunya kita siapkan belakangan."

Pelelangan. Gino berpikir keras di antara kebingungan dan kecemasannya. Choe rupanya menyadarinya. Ia mengangkat dagu Gino agar wajah mereka berdekatan lagi.

"Tidak perlu serius begitu. Kau akan menjadi salah satu yang dilelang malam ini. Pada awalnya kami hanya menyediakan wanita. Tapi ternyata ada juga yang menginginkan anak laki-laki. Kau dan temanmu yang nakal itu akan menjadi yang pertama," ujar Choe.

Gino terbelalak. Ia masih bingung, tapi ia tahu apa artinya dilelang. Untuk apa dia dilelang?

"Kau akan tahu maksudnya nanti," kata Choe sambil mengacak rambut Gino.

Tapi mungkin Gino tidak memerlukan penjelasan apapun. Sebab, apa yang paling ia butuhkan saat ini adalah kemerdekaan.

* * *

"Kau bisa memilih, anak nakal. Ikut kami dengan tenang atau kami gunakan kekerasan seperti kami menangani temanmu yang kutu buku itu," ujar Rutaganda. Ia tersenyum pada Kou. Senyuman yang lebih mirip seringai anjing pemburu.

Sulit untuk kabur menjauhi Rutaganda karena kawannya mengambil posisi tepat di belakang dirinya dan Akane. Mengepung dari dua arah.

Kou memandang ke sekelilingnya. Hanya ada deretan bangunan terabaikan di sana. Jika ia membawa Akane lari ke arah sana, berapa besar kesempatan mereka? Orang-orang jahat yang mengepung mereka ini tentulah akan mengejar. Mereka lebih mengenal daerah ini daripada Kou dan Akane yang baru pertama kali menjejakkan kaki di Jalan Sensu. Tapi, jika menyerah dengan cepat, tentu bukan pilihan bijaksana pula, bukan?

Kou berpikir keras. Lawannya adalah orang yang tidak akan segan menyakiti anak-anak seperti mereka. Gino sudah menjadi korbannya. Apa perlu ditambah lagi? Kou memaksa dirinya berpikir lagi. Ia menyadari satu hal. Orang-orang ini dapat dengan mudah menyakiti atau bahkan membunuh mereka. Jika mau, sejak tadi Kou dan Akane sudah mereka habisi karena memasuki daerah kekuasaan mereka. Apa yang menahan mereka? Apa yang mereka inginkan?

"Jadi, mau ikut agar kita tidak perlu berkeringat?" tanya Rutaganda sambil mengulurkan tangan. Mengajak Kou agar ikut dengannya secara sukarela.

Malam sudah merayap memasuki Tokyo. Jalan Sensu menjadi temaram oleh cahaya lampu yang berkedip dan pudar. Penglihatan Kou sedikit terganggu karena ia tidak terbiasa dengan pencahayaan minim. Namun pikirannya terang benderang.

Rutaganda mengerutkan kening curiga saat Kou membisikkan sesuatu pada Akane. Ia memberi isyarat pada temannya agar mewaspadai Kou.

Ternyata, Kou hanya menurunkan Akane. Teman Rutaganda menggandeng tangan gadis kecil itu, tapi Akane diam saja.

Kou menurunkan pula ranselnya, membiarkannya tergantung di tangannya. Dengan lunglai, Kou mendekati Rutaganda. Tanda menyerah.

"Ternyata kau lebih pintar daripada temanmu itu," komentar Rutaganda. Jelas-jelas itu bukan pujian. Tapi, siapa yang peduli.

Kou diam saja. Tapi bukan berarti sudah benar-benar menyerah.

Sadar bahwa ia kalah tinggi dan lebih lemah, Kou melakukan teknik sederhana untuk melawan. Mendadak ia melempar ranselnya ke arah wajah Rutaganda. Isi ranselnya bertebaran di udara, tapi itu bukan serangan sesungguhnya. Itu hanya pengalih perhatian untuk menyentakkan Rutaganda. Dan...

 _Uppercut_ Kou sukses mendorong dagu Rutaganda! Rutaganda terhuyung karena serangan mendadak itu. Tapi Kou tak membuang waktu. Ia melompat dan menendang ke arah tenggorokan Rutaganda, menyerang salah satu titik lemah manusia.

Di sisi lain, teman Rutaganda terkejut menyaksikan serangan Kou. Ia menjadi lengah, membiarkan Akane menggigit kuat tangannya. Pria itu berteriak marah sambil menarik tangannya. Akane segera kabur menuju ujung Jalan Sensu, tapi pria tersebut tidak mungkin membiarkannya. Ia mengejar anak itu. Di belakangnya, Kou menyusul setelah Rutaganda terjungkal.

"Beraninya sama anak kecil!" teriak Kou kesal sambil menarik kerah baju teman Rutaganda. Tarikan yang kuat dan cepat itu menyebabkannya ikut terjungkal seperti rekannya. Memberi waktu pada Kou dan Akane untuk kabur lebih jauh sebelum pria tersebut bangun dan mengejar lagi.

Rutaganda bangkit sambil memegang tenggorokannya yang sakit. Dengan terhuyung, ia menyusul rekannya. Ia mendesis marah, bertekad untuk menghajar Kou, tidak peduli jika perbuatannya akan membuat uangnya melayang. Anak-anak itu harus diberi pelajaran!

Kou berhasil menyusul Akane, lalu menggendongnya. Kecepatan larinya menjadi lebih lambat, tapi setidaknya Kou bisa memastikan bahwa Akane tidak akan disentuh oleh orang-orang jahat itu lagi.

Tapi mungkin itu bukan keputusan yang tepat bagi Kou. Sebab, teman Rutaganda menjadi lebih mudah menyusulnya. Pria yang tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil daripada Rutaganda itu menarik baju Kou, mencoba mengulangi perbuatan Kou sebelumnya. Berhasil. Kou terjungkal. Akane terlepas dari gendongannya, berguling menuju pinggir jalan. Anak itu tak bergerak setelah tubuhya menabrak pembatas pedestrian.

Kou yang terkejut tidak sempat melawan saat pria tersebut menginjak perut dan dadanya. Kemudian menendang Kou berkali-kali dengan wajah garang hendak membunuh. Lagipula Kou sudah kehabisan tenaga setelah merubuhkan Rutaganda sebelumnya. Bagaimanapun, ia memang masih anak-anak.

"Kurang ajar! Kurang ajar!"

Kou melindungi wajahnya dari tendangan pria tersebut. Ia berusaha menangkap kaki pria jahat itu, tapi sia-sia. Pria yang sedang marah itu berlutut mengangkangi Kou, menarik kerah bajunya dan bersiap menghajar wajah anak itu.

Kou berpikir bahwa perlawanannya sudah berakhir. Ia tidak mungkin menang melawan dua orang dewasa berpengalaman.

Mendadak wajah Kou diterangi cahaya maha terang berwarna kehijauan, memancar dari sebuah sisi yang tak dapat Kou lihat. Silau sekali, hingga Kou merasa bahwa dia akan buta saat itu juga.

Tapi ada hal yang lebih mencengangkan sekaligus mengerikan. Tangan yang hendak memukul Kou tiba-tiba menggelembung, membengkak luar biasa dan menjalar menuju bagian tubuh lainnya. Dalam waktu sangat singkat, tubuh pria itu meledak dari pinggang ke atas, menyisakan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang masih mengangkangi Kou. Darah dan potongan kecil daging manusia terburai membasahi tubuh Kou yang terguncang menyaksikan pemandangan mengerikan itu.

"Kau Shinya-kun, bukan? Di mana Nobuchika dan Akane?!"

Kou menoleh dengan gemetar, mencari pemilik suara tersebut. Ia mendorong sisa tubuh penyerangnya dengan sedikit jijik. Tapi yang jelas, ia merasa takut. Ia belum pernah melihat orang dihancurkan semudah itu. Membayangkannya pun tidak. Tidak pernah.

NYAMBUNG MINGGU DEPAN KALAU INTERNET LAGI BERSAHABAT.

* * *

A/n :

Rutaganda dan Choe berteman di sini. Soalnya ngga mungkin saya memilih Makishima, Nicholas, Kamui apalagi Rikako untuk jadi penjahatnya kan? Dari segi ideologi memang hampir tidak mungkin Rutaganda dan Choe jadi tukang culik dan tukang jual anak orang. Tapi setidaknya dari segi usia, bisalah diatur :D

Dan kenapa Gino dan Akane di sini jadi suka menggigit seperti Dime ya? Dan apakah aman menembakkan Dominator di dekat orang yang bukan sasaran seperti Kou? *mikir setelah ficnya jadi.

BTW, nama Jalan Sensu dan Angu itu hanya karangan saya. Saya belum pernah ke Tokyo untuk membuktikannya sih. Dan saya ngga suka hewan peliharaan! Jangankan anjing, kucing lewat saja bisa saya galakin heuheu. Kalo sama anjing saya sih biasanya malah takut duluan. Najis tuh. Heuheuheu. FYI, NatGeo Wild dan Animal Planet adalah channel yang tidak saya pahami mengapa harus ada. Begitulah. Rambling lagi...


End file.
